Never Lost
by theaterdreamer15
Summary: Taking place in the present day, 17 year old Wendy Darling is still strung on the dreams of a mysterious boy, a captivatingly evil pirate and a lost land. Then when her family moves from her childhood home in London all the way to New York her first day involves new school, friends and reunion with a familiar pirate ship. Wendy's POV Wendy&Peter. Inspired by Wendy web series
1. Chapter 1

Never Lost

Summary: Taking place in the present day, 17 year old Wendy Darling is still strung on the dreams of a mysterious boy, a captivatingly evil pirate and a lost land. Then when her family moves from her childhood home in London all the way to New York her first day involves new school, friends and reunion with a familiar pirate ship. Wendy's POV Wendy&Peter.

Prologue:

I hear Nana but I assume it's nothing. "What's wrong with her?" asked Michael "She's probably just homesick." said John in his typical know-it-all voice. "Let's go see" I suggest.

They both nod and we run down the hall as if we were younger and Christmas presents were at the end. She's barking louder than ever as we open and slam the door behind us and run to her in the cool brisk snow. I can feel my knees freeze and the trim of my dress getting wet but I don't care. "Shush. It's ok." I reassure her and clutch her to my chest. "Wendy…" my brother's stuttered.

I'm wondering why they feel scared right now but as my eyes look up I realize why. It's the shadow that's been following me ever since I arrived here in New York. A pirate ship I see clear as day and a tall handsome man with the same green eyes that are filled with evil in my dreams. Polished in a red cloak and on his right hand…a hook, he grins as he has found what he wanted. Me.

Chapter 1:

I feel his presence. I see my sparkly blue eyes reflected in his dark grey eyes. Our feet are inches apart then begin to lift off the concrete. We're flying. He looks back at me and I smile as we near the one certain star. As the warmth surrounds me I close my eyes and wake up. It was just a dream. Or was it?

This dream has repeated itself for 5 years. Ever since I was 12 as if I felt those events actually happened. If it is not that my dreams are filled with enchanted forests, little boys, Indians and pirates. Some days it is his eyes or dark green eyes that show evil through his body trapping me with every gaze. I've also felt the pressure to grow up, be an adult and have a job.

When my eyes open I am surrounded by cardboard boxes which bring me back to reality. Thanks to my father's law firm today were moving from England to New York. "We" reefer's to my mother Mary, my father George, my 13 year old brother John and 9 year old Michael along with my Shetland Nana. I will be going from Sir Richard's High School and leaving my closest friends behind to Manhattan High School filled with Americans I have no knowledge of. They might not even believe I'm from England because my accent isn't even that thick.

Forgetting about the future I go over to my balcony and open the doors and let the shear curtains blow in my face. I go as far as I can and lean against the edge and take in the scent of England since this will be my last for a long time.

"Knock Knock Knock. Darling I'm coming in." speaks my mother as she enters my room. "Today is the big day Wendy you excited to become an American citizen?" she says trying to excite me because she knows this move is upsetting me the most. "Yea, more nervous but I am really happy for dad."

"Sweetie, I know it's not going to be easy especially on your brothers. But I want you to know that your father and I are really proud of you for everything you have done for the past few months. She smiles at me and I smile back and she kisses my forehead. "Now get dressed the moving van will be here at 10." and she leaves my room and I can hear her run down the stairs.

I change quickly into jeans and a blouse, brush my hair put on my charm, a thimble I got when I was 12 in carved "Never Grow Up" and pack last minute supplies. I grab my phone and text my friends another goodbye and see you in the summer. As I open the door I hear something suspicious. It was a whisper and it was saying my name "Wendy, Wendy, Wendy," and the door to my balcony opens wide and slams shut. I get a strange feeling I remember having when I was young. The feeling of someone watching me.

"Morning sweetheart" my dad greets me as I walk into the kitchen and laugh at the sight of my brothers fighting over the last pancake. Just as John is about to grab it I swoop in and grab it myself.

"Hey! Has anyone ever taught you manners?" he snorts.

We all laugh because he is far from the definition of manners. As I eat my last bite Nana claws at my leg and I scoop her up as she begins to whimper. She is a little puppy and very sensitive to sounds. Even that sound gets me to whimper the moving truck moving into my driveway.

Four men come and take mattresses, dressers, desks and many more as we bring down the boxes. After the lifting is done I see Michael standing by the living room window just looking outside seeming very sad.

"What's wrong?" I ask. "I'm going to miss it here and I hope Peter finds us again and- ". "MICHAEL! There is no such thing as Peter Pan and Never land!" cries John as he comes in on our conversation. He is indeed a smart aleck "IS TOO!" "IS NOT!" "IS TOO TOO TOO!" "IS NOT NOT NOT!" "Stop it!" I yell. "Look John, we don't know what happened and if it was just a dream or not and Michael is still young so these antics are still real to him." "There not antics because they are REAL" he shouts and slams the front door behind him and talks to my mother.

Don't get me wrong I always feel sad when something like this happens but and now we have to put on a smile on our faces. We say our goodbyes to my childhood home and climb into the taxi and head off to the new beginning that awaits us.

A.N. Hi guys! I hope you like the story. After watching the webseries I was kind of wondering how Wendy would be in present day. Anyway story is pre-written so updates will come on.

Rate&Review good,bad,advice


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Hi here is chapter 2! If anyone has an interest in the show "Smash" please look up my story their called "Dreams." Hope you like it Rate&Review**

Chapter 2:

I wake up startled and hear the wind blow against the outside of the plane and go into an incline coming down. We are here. My brothers are antsy in their seats and my parents in the other row are holding hands and whispering and Nana sits on my lap. After a long drive down through Times Square we take a winding road and show a gigantic mansion and realize that's my home. We enter the doors and 2 staircases like I have seen on "Cribs" are right in front of us and my brothers are first to climb up and I slowly follow lugging my suitcase. I go down the hallway to the last room. It's huge. With a giant bed, a desk, a dresser and of course a balcony which is my guilty pleasure when it comes to picking rooms.

"I'd figure you would like It." says my dad leaning against the doorway. "I love it." I reply lost for words. "Now tomorrow if it's ok your mother and I have been invited to a gala for work. It will be very late and I was wondering can you watch the boys? I know it's a lot to ask since we came here. "

I nod and I honestly don't mind at all when it comes to watching my brothers. He smiles hugs me and leaves my room. I get unpacked very quickly and set my stuff for school and then realize its midnight. I don't even bother hurrying up because I'll get no sleep at all. I crawl under the covers and close my eyes and see those grey eyes then dark.  
Morning comes very quickly and I start to get dressed. I slip on a light blue dress and loafers and put on my thimble give a twirl in front of the mirror and Nana barks her approval. I get my bag filled with binders and supplies grab my coat since it's a brisk January and head downstairs. My father is fussing over his nerves as my mother calms him down, John is eating his cereal and Michael is feeding his fruits to Nana. I sit at the table and begin to eat my breakfast as my dad tells the boys I'm in charge tonight since there going out. John wines and I punch him in the shoulder and my dad gives me a smile of approval.

"Ok guys time to go." announces my father.  
It's Friday so I'll have one day of not knowing anybody and 2 days to let out my anger of what is to come.  
"Have a good day. Make friends!" my mother calls and kisses us goodbye.  
As I exit the front door and go out to the car I notice something very strange. A large shadow that's in the sky and it comes nearer to me. I get in the car and the whole ride and ignore everything around me. It's still there when I get out of the car say goodbye to my brothers and dad and head into the building. The shadow is now over the school and not only is that watching me but many students are as well.

"Good morning Wendy." says the school principal. I can tell she likes me because I'm one of the rare in the population here that doesn't have a C average and have no need to text in class.  
"I have your schedule right here. First History, then Math, then Language and Drama we found your record from your other high school and we are surly glad to have you here dear."  
"Thank you very much." I say and show a small blush.  
Those are all my favorite subjects so far so good. After a good orientation with she leads me to my first class and I meet Mrs. Gabriel. She's mid 30's hair slicked back in a ponytail and very nice. I see my class for the first time and my nerves begin to act because each glare feels like a judge. After the first successful morning with teachers and a failure with students the bell rings for lunch. I run to my locker grab my lunch and go sit on the edge of the snow cleared stairs that lead into the school. As I open my lunch I hear a familiar voice.

"Hey it's the brit!" says a girl who was in my math class followed by 2 other girls and a guy. "How's your first day? Oh by the way I'm Becky." She continues with her black hair flowing in her face. "I'm Julie." says the brunette with curly hair. "And I'm Farrah and this is Chad. Welcome to Manhattan" says the short auburn hair that is beside a scruffy buff teenage boy. "Thanks. I'm Wendy Darling." we later sit there for the whole time just comparing England to New York. I learn that there just like me and have a good average instead of texting about parties. By the time it was last period I realized we were all in the same class and we all just talk and I can't help but think my mother would be proud. By the time the bell rings were a clique laughing, talking and texting.

My mom shows up and we say our goodbyes and I head home. By the time we arrive home I'm super tired and just want to relax. I go up to my room and look out the balcony and see that shadow again. I swear if something weird doesn't happen tonight I will be surprised.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Thanks for the great reviews even if their only 2 i'm still going to write it. I just finished a Hunger Games one shot called "Real" if you are interested!**

* * *

"Ok remember the emergency numbers are there, and if you need anything call but we won't see you until morning." my mother says to me as I help put her necklace on. Evening wear really suits her she's a very beautiful woman. My father always said that beauty is not a charm but the beauty of words is.

"How do I look?" she asks as she gazes at herself in the mirror in her black dress. "Breathtaking." I reply and bring my head and look at my head over her shoulder. She laughs then says "You're breathtaking inside and out and don't you forget it."

I start to cry as begins to hum the tune of my lullaby from when I was younger. I join in until the end and we both head downstairs. My father looks dashing in his tuxedo and will certainly wow his new co-workers. The boys come around from the TV and wish them goodbye and the leave. But just before dad puts Nana outside and after the car is gone we bring her food.

"I'm hungry!" Michael wines. "Me too Wendy the purpose of babysitting is to watch not abuse us." John states "You're lucky I haven't yet now go watch T.V. popcorn will be ready soon."

They run into the living room and I follow minutes later with 3 bowls of popcorn and I plop down on the couch beside them and get comfy. John hands us all "Walkie talkies" and explains if we need anything just communicate through it since it is a huge house. We watch some show and slowly drift off. I awake to sound and so do the boys that we all recognized.

I hear Nana but I assume it's nothing. "What's wrong with her?" asked Michael "She's probably just homesick." said John in his typical know-it-all voice. "Let's go see" I suggest.  
They both nod and we run down the hall as if we were younger and Christmas presents were at the end. She's barking louder than ever as we open and slam the door behind us and run to her in the cool brisk snow. I can feel my knees freeze and the trim of my dress getting wet but I don't care. "Shush. It's ok." I reassure her and clutch her to my chest. "Wendy…" my brother's stuttered.  
I'm wondering why they feel scared right now but as my eyes look up I realize why. It's the shadow that's been following me ever since I arrived here in New York. A pirate ship I see clear as day and a tall handsome man with the same green eyes that are filled with evil in my dreams. Polished in a red cloak and on his right hand…a hook, he grins as he has found what he wanted. Me.

We stand up and still gaze at the ship. On the sides ropes come down and the crew slide down with swords and duffle bags in their mouths. We don't hesitate and run back into the house locking every door window and grabbing pots and pans for weapons. Nana hides at the back of her doghouse but is ignored. I suddenly remember everything from when I was 12. Never land the Indians, lost boys, fairies, mermaids, Peter and that man…Captain Hook. It was real and they were back for us.

"Wendy, did mom say what to do if pirates break down the door?" John asks. "Nothing sadly but split up grab a pan if we need help talk through the talkie and try not to be seen." I say. "Pan?" "Just do it!"

Just then the door breaks down and glass shatters all around us and we split. Michael goes right, John goes up and I go left towards the kitchen. I climb into a cabinet and stay still as a statue. I hear footsteps and mumbling then nothing. I get out and pull out the talkie:

"Michael answer me." nothing "HELP!" I recognize a yell for help is Michael's voice. "I'm coming Michael!" I yell.

I run to where we were just watching TV minutes ago like normal kids and see drops of blood. I drop to my knees and begin to cry. My baby brother was taken away by pirates. As I get up I'm pinned down by one of them. I try to fight but his grip on me is too strong. He is missing a tooth and grins at me evilly and his stench makes me gag.

"Captain I got her!" he yells.  
Then a stubby short man in a red hat comes and laughs giddy. His name is Smee I remember. He is the captain's right hand man and was one of the crew members that actually didn't smell.  
"Great we got the 2 other boys. Oh Captain."

Knowing they have my brothers makes me furious. I grab the pan and hit him in the head. He collapses but still breathing and Smee has left to get the Captain. I leave the body and run for the stairs by the time I'm halfway up I look down and see the back of Hook his red feathered hat and cloak. My stare is too long because I'm still there when he turns around and our eyes meet.

With a flick of his wrist pirates begin to climb both staircases and I run to my room as if bombs were going off. I reach the door slam it shut and lock it I catch my breath for 2 seconds and look at the sword poked through the woods inches from my head. I stand and hesitate. Where do I go? Just as the knob turns I slide under my bed and the light from the hallway comes in.

"I swear she came in here captain." cries Smee. "Yeah we saw her. She-" "SILENCE!" he shouts and sends shivers up my spine as I see his boots come closer. "Let's keep looking and were not leaving without the girl she's the whole reason we came. Get the ship ready." He states and they all turn and leave the room and close the door behind him.  
I crawl out from under and look around they haven't done any damage in here which is good but I have to find John and Michael. I hear Nana bark and am relieved they haven't done anything to her yet. I go to the door and put my ear against it and twist the knob.

CLAP! A hand is pressed against my mouth, my back to a body and a sharp point at my waist. I look down and see that it's a hook. How did he get in here? The balcony is wide open. I start to squirm and try to murmur but I find it no use he is to strong.

"Ah Wendy don't worry I'm not going to hurt you were just going to reunite you with Peter Pan that's all." I feel his hot breath stick to my skin and try desperately to escape only to find him squishing my bones. "Let's make this easier if you don't co-operate with me the boys are on the plank and you are hostage…and if you do their hostages along with you. Either way we kill Peter Pan." he says while laughing the most evil laugh known and light comes up from behind us. I feel like wrenching after hearing those words.  
He turns around and leads me onto a plank then I crash onto the ship face first my arms are later grabbed and I'm tied to a flag post…the same one as last time. I can feel the ship moving and see my brothers being taken into another room. Hook comes around and begins to walk to me. Great just freaking great.

"Ready to return my dear?" he says and glides his hand down a strain of my golden blonde hair.  
I look away and see the lights of Times Square glow around us and the ship goes faster and faster. Hook grasps onto the edge and a swarm of colors come around. Everything is from my dreams the colors, warmth, and those green eyes. Michael was right, Never land did exist and that's where we were heading second star to the right and straight on until morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Thanks for the great reviews even if their only 2 i'm still going to write it. I just finished a Hunger Games one shot called "Real" if you are interested!**

* * *

The island is still in its same shape as it was in my dreams. I'm too taken aback by the teal water and the evergreen mountains capturing my vision as we get closer. Then I hear the footsteps from behind the flag post I'm tied too and I remember why I'm here…my brothers and I were kidnapped by pirates and now we are bait for Peter Pan. By the time I see him Hook is inches from my face and grinning the most evil cat ate the canary grin.

"What do you want?" I spit out with full anger and force. "Why dear don't be rude to me I am keeping you alive. Aren't I?" still grinning. "Yes where are my brothers?" He laughs and replies only so I can hear "In the cabin but you will see them soon." "Why can't I see them now?" I begin to struggle at my ropes which come to no avail and he puts his hands on my hips which gives me the skivvies then releases them from the hard grasp and places 3 fingers under my chin. "Look up." As he pushes my head up to look into the sky and I see what he expects. Peter Pan.

He somehow aged to my age he is not a cute little boy but a very attractive teenager as I see him fly in circles and hide the grin on my face knowing Hook of probably what he will do next. Then I see a small ball of light fly by him back and forth and makes it ways to the ship and sends almost every pirate onto the ship's floor but when it wizzes by Hook and he swats it like a fly and misses and I catch a glimpse of her its Tinkerbelle! She comes to my ear and I hear her muffle "Play along will get you out Wendy" she remembers me and wants to help. I thought she hated me. As she flies into the sky I feel the pressure the ropes release as a hand grasps my torso and my body is pressed against Hook's body and I feel something sharp glide along my throat as I wince which is to his advantage.

"Oh Peter I think I have someone who might want to see you…don't you Wendy?" he immediately stops flying and just stares at me. His gorgeous grey eyes never losing my sight as I see they look up and down my helpless body. When he sees the thimble his eyes widen and in all a blur he swoops down and I shut my eyes.

I feel as light as air and I know I am certainly dead. But when I open my eyes I'm not on the ship I look over my shoulder and see a dusty sky then I look up and see Peter and I feel his heartbeat as I rest against his chest.  
"Let's not do that again Wendy." "For sure! Peter how I have missed you." I reply knowing all I want to do is just stare into those eyes knowing they are real. "Where are my brothers? Are they alright? Did we leave them?" I'm very frantic and almost falling out of his grasp as he puts a finger on my lips. "Don't worry they're safe and waiting for us. Come on lets fly." "Peter I can't fly it's been years ever since I flew." "Just think happy thoughts." I close my eyes and think of Peter and only Peter. Then I feel him let go of his hold on me and I feel myself fall them stop. I glide like a bird back to him and he smiles as we take each other's hands. "Let's go." He says and flies off into the island.

Trees brush my face and the sun shines brighter as we head on. We pass mermaid lagoon and see the backs of elegant mermaids through the water glide with ease under the silk water. Then I see Tiger Lily's tribe and she has grown into a beautiful young woman as she shows off her skills in hand to hand combat and later wave at us as we pass by. I am very happy that everyone recognizes me and not as a blue bird. We reach the familiar tree and land on the very top of it.  
"Welcome home." He whispers as he places a kiss on my cheek and I feel warmth and a blush creep onto my cheeks. We soar down and land onto the leafy ground with grace. Peter puts his hands around his mouth mimicking a blow horn and shouts for the lost boys to assemble. Less than 2 minutes later they are all lined up and haven't aged a day since last time. But 2 have aged and those 2 are my brothers who stand on the very end smiling especially Michael giving John an "I told you so" look.

"Mother?" one boy asks I think its Tootles. "Yes it's me but I have grown up and surprisingly so has Peter." "Yeah it was very strange thing that happened." Say the twins in unison. "Alright boys Wendy, John and Michael are going to stay with us again so listen to your mother... and father" says Peter as I look up at him and smile. All the boys give a solider salute and a "yes sir" including John and Michael then head into the tree fort. Peter leads me in and gestures for me to go in and see the little underground house is still cozy and warm as it was before.

"Wendy, can John take us hunting please will be back before dark?" asks Michael and Slightly. "Sure but before dark you never know how many pirates are looking for us."

I smile down at them as they hug my waist and head off with the other boys. I could get use to this mother thing since with both my parents being busy and practically taking care of my brothers since I was 8. Oh gosh my parents I don't know what the difference in time is and I hope we get home in time despite all the blood and shattered glass covering the house. Then I realize do I want to go home? I look around the hut and see nothing has changed and I find a wall length mirror and examine myself. Surprisingly my body didn't take a big impact on the recent commotion. Then while gliding my fingers on a strand of my hair I see Peter looking at me and smiling that later fades.

"Hooks not going to rest until he gets what he wants won't he?" I ask. "Sadly yes but I'll protect you I always have." Does this mean he followed me even since New York. As I open my mouth to ask him he grasps my hand and leads me out of the den into the outside. "I need to show you something." He says to me as I nod and head out into the tall forest.

* * *

**A.N. Off they go will sparks fly between the 2? Please rate & review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. Thanks for the great reviews even if their only 3 i'm still going to write it.**

* * *

The sun was still shining high in the sky when we walked out into the woods his hand holding onto mine and giving me a playful tug as we ran farther and farther and deeper into the captivating woods. After running for a while Peter comes to an abrupt halt and sends me crashing into his back then falling on my rear onto the ground.

"What was that for?" I shout wiping the dirt off my dress as he extends his hand out for me to accept as he helps me up off the ground. "Nothing we are here and do you remember this place?" "No actually I don't." he frowns as I begin to look around the area and see if I remember everything which I honestly don't. "I thought you couldn't age but you obviously have." I say looking at the gorgeous young man he has grown into. Oh gosh he is a babe. "Neither did I but I feel stronger, taller and I like all the winks the mermaids give me." He blushes and continues "Did you really keep that all this time?" as he picks up my thimble and spins it in his fingers and I realize how close he is to my face which makes me shiver. I have never had this kind of feeling about a boy before. "To be honest I always thought you were a dream. We flew and I never believed this was real." "That is the sad thing about growing up though. I realized that what you think happened never did and feel you can move on when you really cannot." "True and I have kept the thimble as a charm and when people asked me where I got it I would say: I don't know."

Peter bends down and picks up a wild lilac and tucks it behind my ear. "They were always your favorite. When you left I collected a whole bunch and waited for you to see them…before they died." "Oh dear. What did happen after my brother's and I left the island?" "Hook was actually never dead and his crew rebuilt the ship and since then the lost boys and I have been at our usual war. Tiger Lily aged as well which was weird then came this morning when I was flying around the ship and oddly recognized you." I hear and can't help but remember all the sleepless nights I had dreaming of him coming back for me and waking up in the same old bed for five years and feeling somewhat of a hurt feeling in my stomach. "But why didn't you come back for me if you missed me enough to collect flowers?" I kind of shout at him but not intentionally "Because I was scared you wouldn't come back and stay here with me like last time. I can't bear to see you again if you just end up leaving!" and he storms off in the other direction. "Peter stop wait!" I shout and chase after him.

The branches are getting caught on my face as I try to catch up to him. Never thought a boy who can fly can be fast in ground. I keep running as I notice the sky go from blue to peach in a matter of minutes which makes me want to find Peter even faster. My breath is getting heavier as I keep going due to all the time I kept running. Back home I was pretty fast and did do well in track but in this case it's different because I'm running in a dress. My feet touch the ground lighter than ever as I near a peak of light and stop before I slip off the edge of a cliff. I look down and see the most tress's I have seen in a lifetime and the captivating sunset. But there is something I didn't want to hear… pirates talking yelling and slurring their words heading somewhere I can't see and praying the boys don't encounter them and are at the tree safe and sound. Wind begins to blow all around making my hair stream pass my face and get caught in my mouth. I lose some balance and fall to my knees and my face leaning over the edge. I sit up straight and take a few deep breaths and as I stand up hear branches break behind me.

"Who's there?" I shout but hear no voice. Giving up on my search I head back and hopefully Peter will head back and I clutch my chest…oh no! My thimble is gone! I run back into the forest and search in the ground but come to no avail. I look around some more but am stopped when I see a shadow comes closer to me. I take a deep breath but am cut short when I feel something glide onto my neck…a chain. No not that kind of chain but the kind for a necklace. Then I feel something round glide onto it it's the thimble as I hear the snap connect the ends. I turn around and see a smiling Peter looking back at me those mysteriously enhancing grey eyes locked onto mine. He comes as close as he can to me and puts both of his hands on my cheeks. We are breathing strong and heavy. "I don't want to lose you again now that I have found you again after all this time." He says and presses his head against mine with our noses touching. "Me either Peter stay with me." "Like I said, I always have and always will." And his lips graciously touch mine.

I have never kissed anyone before and 'm worried I'm not good at it but he slides is hands around my waist as I bring mine up to around his neck. I feel time stop around us and just want to stay like this forever with him and every thought of home fades away. We let go and just smile at each other and the night sky comes out from behind ups. He pushes a strand of hair out of face and grabs my hands "Let's go home." He says as he leads me back down the path we took. By the time we the tree is in eyesight there are torches everywhere which means the boys are probably back.

But what happen next are unspeakable cries for help are heard and we rush inside to find little boys fighting Pirates. "Wendy run." "Are you crazy? We have to he-"I'm dragged by Peter out of the tree into the woods with Pirates chasing us in an earshot.

* * *

**A.N. Sparks Flew! A new love is merging. But what happens after they find the ambush? That will be soon. Please rate & review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:  
The sky gets darker as the cries and shouts grow fainter. Our hands clasped together getting sweatier as we are running for our lives from pirates. "I thought they wouldn't come until at least tomorrow." I cry "Surprise attack. They have been doing it more often." He says still running as fast as we can. "Why don't we just fly?" I ask "Get a better look at where they are." he stops abruptly, turns around and stares at me. "Not a bad idea." he says as we suddenly shoot up into the air high enough to see basically the whole island.

The tree hut is a blaze in flames high as us; the ship is on the edge of the island, cries are loud and gut wrenching, Tiger Lily's tribe begins to make their way to the disaster area and more pirates begin to sprawl around looking like ants from up here. All of a sudden I hear something come up and I stare straight down in front of me.

"Are you alright Wendy?" I gulp and say "Yeah I thought I heard something around here." His hand still holding mine he lets his thumb escape from the grasp and strokes my knuckles softly and a blush creeps onto my face as he whispers "Don't worry I'll protect you from those pirates. I promise Hook will never lay a hook or finger on you ever again." I look deep into his eyes and smile as I feel a tear stream down my face "My brothers I hope their ok. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to them." "The boys will protect them the fight pretty good actually." He reassures me. "Still what if-"I'm cut off as Peter grabs my waist and spins me so I'm facing him as close together as we were when we kissed. "Everything will be fine." He says as he lifts my chin so my head that was facing down is locking eyes with him as he pulls his hand which is holding my chin closer to his and we are as close and our lips begin to touch.

"Fire!" I hear someone shout and I look over my shoulder and see Smee, a few other pirates and Hook standing in front of a canon that makes a booming sound and something goes flying…a net.

The ropes touch my back hard and slam me against Peter as the net circles around us trapping us. I let out a scream as we fall out of the sky and land on the ground with a thud. I feel a jolt go down my back as I turn around so my full back is on the ground and I look to my side and see Peter staring at me then looking up which I follow and see all those pirates staring at us.  
Hook is the first to speak after a little laugh "Oh Peter didn't think we'd catch you this time?" "First time in a while old man!" he comes back and almost spits out the words. "Well we see you're not alone this time." And his gaze locks onto me while commanding "untie the net."  
Pirates immediately swarm us as we hear the knife glide and slice the ropes and we are yanked by the arms and held back by different pirates encircling around Hook and Smee.

"Well isn't this lovely." Smirks Hook as he pulls out his sword and points it at Peter whose veins are showing in his neck and I fight off the pirate holding me but his hold gets stronger. "I finally get to kill the great Peter Pan in front of his bon isles." Hook continues as he smirks at the wincing Peter. "But I think I'll wait a while and see if I should kill her to."  
In a flash Hook drops his sword and makes his way to me with his eyes never leaving mine. He grabs me off the other pirate and spins me around so were facing Peter and his hook held around my throat and Peter gets out the other pirates grasp.  
"Let her go you can have me" Peter sneers at Hook "Ah sacrifice what happened? Did he say he cared for you?" Hook says into my ear he lets me go and as I stand there I notice Peter is gone. "Where did he go?" Hook shouts and looks at every pirate who is shrugging their shoulders in confusion.

Behind me I feel a tug and I see its Peter who holds out his hand and we run as quietly as we can.  
"Captain look behind you!" Smee shouts as we all turn around and our eyes lock as we quickly turn around and run. 'GET THEM!" Hook shouts and not long we hear a stampede on our heels.  
The darkness does not help with our run and before long we can see the ship and where we see the boys tied to the flag post. I hold back my tears of seeing my brothers' captive but what I see astounds me. John and Michael lead an up rise on the pirates and the other lost boys help sending countless pirates overboard.  
"I told you they fight pretty well." Peter says to me as he wipes a tear from my face.

"Yeah I guess they do. Someone's coming!" I shout as he pushes me behind a tree. "What are you doing Peter? You're going to get yourself killed!" I whisper to him with force. "Quiet trust me!" he replies as the pirates come closer and their footsteps come to a halt.  
"We meet again boy." Hook sneers as I hear his sword come out with a slice. "Yes we do old man. You can't teach an old dog new tricks" Peter sneers making me laugh as I hear a second sword come out. "We'll see." And I hear swords clash and I peek over and see Peter and Hook in a sword duel.  
After about five minutes of the clashes and trash talking I hear "Why don't you get a new crew James? They can't even take on children-"his sentence is cut off with a THUD as someone falls to the ground. I peek and see Peter on the ground and cover my mouth.  
"Alright leave the body here and head to the ship." Hook demands "Uh Captain what about Wendy?" asks Smee. After a little silence Hook replies: "We will keep looking. This way." The leaves crunch while they walk away.

Once the cost is clear I run to Peter and kneel beside him. "Peter say something." I whisper. "Ru" he stutters as his eyes flutter and I have no idea what he means. "What?" "Ru-ru-ru-Run!" "No Peter I'm not leaving you. Your weak I need to take you back." And I get him up off the ground and his arm over my shoulders and we begin to walk "Trap let go" he winces as he kneels down on the ground falling out of my grasp. "You watched out for me now I will for you." I say as I watch him crawl and sit against a tree. "Really Wendy go." And he puts his hand on my cheek. "I think you should listen to him my dear."

I hear from behind and shivers are sent up my spine as I turn around those evil green eyes locked on my movement. My mouth begins to form a scream when fabric wraps around my mouth and my hands are bonded together behind my back. Peter is hauled over a pirates shoulder and carried away as I try to run for him and Hook and Smee make their way over and Hook glides his hook down my face.

"Shame really. A beautiful young lady like yourself to end up falling for a dangerous boy." My chest heaves rapidly as I make out "You dangerous pirate! Why did you choose this life?" His hook is now around my neck and he pulls me in towards him "You will find out," and his hook releases my neck "take them to the ship and collect as many lost boys as you can."

I'm dragged through the woods and as we reach the opening those green eyes reflect me and I see black.

* * *

**A.N. Uh oh! Please continue to review I love them even if they are bad!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

I wake up and feel I'm lying on a hard surface and my eyes still squinted look up and finally make out a clear image of bars. Hay is where my hands have been resting on and I come clear with my surroundings. I am in a cage like a wild animal and I can feel the floor glide up and down and feel I'm on a ship…a pirate ship back where I started. Peter was right I should have let go but I wasn't going to leave him he could have died and then what would have happened. Peter where is he? That is answered by a groan I hear from beside me and I see him leaning against the corner of his cage and his eyes flutter open.

"Peter?" I whisper and his head towards me and he sees me kneeling on the floor my hand reaching for his but I'm trapped by the cage. His eyes find mine and he instantly stumbles on the ground and he shoots upright and crawls over and reaches for my hand and they entwine.

"Are you ok?" I ask. "Yeah my head is still sore how about you? Last thing I remember was when hook found you. You look like they haven't treated you well." I let a small smile out and reply "No I blacked out after then woke up here you were right I should have left it was a trap." "They're pirates of course they are going to do bad things but we will get out I promise." He reassures me and I smile as we hear something creak and we immediately pull apart.

A tall pirate with muscular features and rags on bursts in the door followed by Smee who comes in and glares at us. Suddenly the tall pirate makes his way to Peter's cage and lets him out and leads him out roughly and I head to the edge of my cage and watch as he slams the door behind him. Smee pulls up a stool and sits across from me but outside of the cage and at that moment I notice I pair of keys on the right side of him hanging not even 3 feet from me clearly reachable.

"Where is he taking him?" I shout. "Relax dearie Hook just wants to…uh…what's the word-" "KILL HIM!" "No no no! Not yet at least he just wants Peter to talk with him that's all." "Can I see him?" "Well they just took-""Hook Smee I want to see Hook." He hesitates for a minute while I grab a stick from behind me. "Well ok dearie let me-" WHACK the stick lands perfectly on his head and he fumbles then falls on the floor passed out. My first act against a pirate violently has been successful.  
I pull the stick towards me and eye the keys like a lion eyeing its prey. I push the stick through the nearest opening and try to drop the keys. My eyes go the door when I hear a creak but nothing but the sound of cheering and a slice in the air a cry of pain and agony… is it Peter? My startling makes the keys fall closer to men and within seconds they are in my hand and I embrace the success I just conquered but now have to continue it. My arm reaches around and I notice a nasty scratch and I immediately think of Hook. It was probably him but why? He knows if Peter seen it would bring him more pain which he wanted besides for Peter and the boys to die. Or was all this time he seducing me? I wrench a bit at that thought and continue my quest to find Peter. The lock is big and with 2 keys I magically by the grace of god I get it on the first try and slowly open the door. I am free finally! Now the fairy tale turns the fair maiden recues the prince but they still end up happily ever after but where? Here or in the real world where we will grow old?

I slowly shut the door behind me and I step over Smee lightly and tip toe to the door where there is the smallest hole and my eye peers through it. The slice in the air is heard again and my vision is blocked by pirate's backs and I want to find Peter, fly back and find my brothers and go from there. to my left there is a cloak raven black and I pull it over me so my blue dress from all this time is concealed and the hood covers my blond hair so hopefully the mistaken me as a pirate knowing there intelligence span. I twist the knob but am startled by a groan and I turn around and see Smee moving around and I realize of he wakes up now I'm toast. So I drag him by the feet into my cage and surprisingly I have no guilty conscience. Hey they started it by kidnapping me and whisking me off here. I quietly close and lock the door behind me as I hang the keys farther away from him and look at the sound pirate. Smee the captain's right hand man was locked in a cage by a 17 year old girl who still thinks this is somewhat a dream in ways but Peter isn't.

It's weird when I think of him I get a feeling in me and I don't know how to describe it but I know it's good it reminds me of the kiss we shared hours ago and how complicated the situation we are in right now. What is going to happen when we get out? Of course we have to fight the pirates and end the battle once and for all but do I stay or go but mostly will he stay or go? The thoughts of the future overwhelm me and I just want to be with Peter all alone have him holding me, telling me the sweetest thing but in order for the problem to have a solution I must help him. My sweaty hand grasps the handle almost crushing and I open the door keeping my head down and glancing up once in a while as pirate's backs. I go around and see the cause of the crisp air and winces. The pirate who dragged him has him tied to a flag post his back bar and a whip coming in contact with his back. Tears begin to swell in my eyes as I notice the dusk on the horizon and blood covers his back and the joy it brings the others. Hook the kryptonite of my dreams watches him with a smile on his face as he hears the winces and he knows this is only the beginning. I run to the post and block Peter and the whip stops midair.

"Stop!" I shout and all eyes come to me blocking Peter and I just stare as I hear something from the door I came out Smee.

"Captain she's among us."

"Thank you Smee we see that now." Hook says as he watches me untie Peter.

This fairy tale was going to be put on hold.

* * *

**A.N. I will try to make updates as soon as possible so you can enjoy more.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

He just falls from the pole when I untie his limbs and instead of being bombarded by pirates I'm left alone as they move from my way. I stroke what is left of his skin on his back as he coughs.

"You are on when it comes to rescuing Wendy." He smiles at me "I try can you fly?" I whisper as I put the cloak on his back and we still kneel with the pirates just staring. "I tired but I'm too weak I need Tink and her dust. Sadly it's not all happy thoughts like I told you." I quietly giggle and confess "Yes I figured that out after I tried for about I year." "Well now that you have rescued me from the whipping, how do we get off we are clearly noticed." "Last time I checked the lost boys would come and save us. Can you crow?" "Silliest question ever." He begins to crows but are stopped by a gunshot and we look up to the sky and the trace where the bullet is shown and footsteps come louder and louder and we look up to see Hook gleaming down on us.

"You know I don't like interruptions with my methods of torture." Hook says as he looks down on us and a pierce is heard and his sword is drawn and pointed at Peter. "Weak boy no weapon to fend your lady with and this hostility of you on my ship is just beginning." Peter plucks up the nerve and spits in Hooks face right in between his eyes as he grabs my hand and I squeeze his hand tight in relief and fear mixed together. "Old man you heard the stories right from Wendy's mouth the villains never win what makes you different?" Hook wipes the water from the spit off his face with his hand and moves the sword back into its holder. He later leans down so he is eye to eye with Peter and I'm lifted up off the ground by pirates and my arms are held in restraint. "What makes me different just when you thought your loving Wendy was safe…I found her and will make you watch as I slowly pry her away from you. You took something I love (his arm that is now a hook) I will return the favor." I wrench at the words and I watch as his hook gleams in the light of the sunset then is placed on Peters arm point digging into his skin. The slice is sharp that makes me lose breath and see the blood dark glide down his arm making me sick.

"Stop please do not hurt him! Let him go you can have me to torture just leave him be!" I shout and the pirates still stare at me but have a sense of we seen this coming she'll sacrifice herself again. Hook and Peter look up both with a stunned look on their faces. Hook stands up and an aisle way is made to me but my eyes are on Peter.

"Wendy please don't do this! They want me let her go Hook! I promised you that I would protect you. Wendy you didn't have to make that promise to me." All the pirates stare back at me intrigued by the romance we kindled and how we communicate. "I'm sorry Peter you can't risk your life for me again. I'll never forgive myself." Those grey eyes of his are the only thing I'm staring at and my eyes are the only thing he is staring at.

If only we weren't caught if only the island never had the pirates inhabit it. We would be able to connect more if we were alone and when we were we did. If only a miracle blessed us right now and killed every pirate and Peter and I were free to inhabit the ship and sail off into the sunset. Oh how romantic that would be but reality was the nightmare and I seemed to never wake up no matter how many times I pinched myself. I thought of my parents and if they see how worried they would be that there children are missing and how I could just long for home but where was home for me now?  
Then after the whirlwind of thoughts and dreams the whole crew has huddled behind me and when I look up Hook is right there staring down at me cold, wet and tired.

"True sacrifice you are showing dear. Not many ladies can do that." "I'm not like the others if you may have noticed." "Indeed I did." He smirks as he grabs my thimble and spins it around in his fingers and each time a finger comes in contact with my skin my chest heaves faster than before. He then notices the engraved wording and a puzzled look goes on his face. "How cute little messages to each other when they are worlds apart." Somehow the pirates seemingly find that funny and the laugh hysterically. Then I feel the back of my neck tense up and the thread gone and the whole chain is in his hand. "I hope that crocodile finds you again." I sneer in anger "He is right there is you want to say hello." And he points to a pirate wearing his skin as armour. "Gentlemen I think we need to make some new arrangements. The great Peter Pan will stay in the depths about the dungeon." They all cheer and Peter is dragged away from me "Wendy!" "Peter!" we try to reach for each other hands but no way in the universe will they entwine.

As for me I'm hurled over a pirates shoulder like a sack of flour and brought back into the place where I woke up but no cages are in there. I'm thrown in and the door is locked and I bang on the door and scream until my knuckles are red and my throat is scratchy and I fall into a sleep.

* * *

**A.N. There you go please rate & review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

**A.N. Here is chapter 9 I have been having occasional writers block but I got this put and I hope you guys enjoy :)**

* * *

I wake up and look out the window and see the moon shining bright. I hear only murmurs from the crew and can't make out what they are saying. I crawl into the corner and begin what any girl would do when the boy she loves could be dead soon…softly cry my eyes out. It's weird all the feelings I had for him just came out today and now I feel he is my other half, my rock and other sappy sayings girls would say. When my crying stops in order for me to take a breath I hear a knock and the door creaks open and I see a familiar read hat and back up far into the corner so my back is right against the splinters of wood.

"Don't be afraid dearie I'm not going to hurt you. I have a message." Smee says and my hands which cover my face are brought down so I see his rosy red cheeks and a small grin.  
"What is it? Come to bring me to another almost execution?" I spit out.  
"No from the captain…he wishes to see you."  
"And he couldn't come down here himself to tell me that?"  
"No it's my job to obey his commands and this was one so chop chop!"

I get up and fix my dress or what is left of it, the ends are trimmed and it's gone from a light blue to a dark blue with splotches. Smee opens the door for me and I head onto the ship and look down at my feet the whole way as I hear pirates whisper and probably stare. Mind your own business did your mother ever teach you that? A hand is but on my back and a jolt is sent up my spine and I turn around and see its Smee and he leads me up the stairs to the doors of the captains quarters.

"He is right in there." Smee says as he opens the door and when I walk in shuts it behind my back sending the noise to amplify.  
The quarters are breathtaking. It's filled with Red walls outlined in gold filled with animal heads and lean silver weapons covering it all. The other side is a gigantic window looking out onto the horizon and I see the sky is now dark and shadow of trees. I walk over to one wall and see a table and more so bump into it and see a long case on it. Curiosity takes over me and I open the case and right before my eyes the most beautiful sword I have ever seen lean silver and the end is gold with the handle wrapped in Victorian style. I never took up sword fighting but I was always interested in it. I quietly close the box and see on the left side my thimble and quickly grab it and go over the writing in my fingers.

"Quite a snoop you are." I hear from behind me and I quickly turn around and put both hands behind my back so he doesn't see I found the thimble. Hook stands there still in his wear from today and just smiles his moustache curving up and his Hook gleaming light shining in my face.

"What's there not to snoop? I'm not on your side." I spit out in his direction. "Well no need to be like that." "Why isn't there? I was perfectly fine before you kidnapped me from my home then ambushed the hut, hurting my brothers, almost killing Peter and making me watch it!" "You have a point come sit." He says as he gestures a chair and I just stand there. Where is he going with this? "In what way am I accepting something from you?" where is Peter when I need him? He makes his way to me and the shivers I feel come again as he gets closer and stops 2 feet from me. "I have a proposition Wendy." "You said that when I was 12 remember my reply…I'd rather die it hasn't changed and it never will." I turn around so I'm not facing him and run to the door and find it locked and the thimble in my hand gone. I cannot turn around and face Hook the thought petrifies me. I have to get out now, find Peter, find my brothers and go from there. I fidget with the knob and come to no avail.

"Peter! Help!" I shout and if he heard I would immediately hear fumbling and hopefully within seconds him soaring above the ship and shouting my name. My body turns more so to the side and I feel a collision come into the door and I see the point of his hook inches from my neck and something grabs my hip and spins me so I'm in a stare with his green eyes.

"Going so soon are you?" I wince a little as his voice trickles. What does he want with me? I really need to know. "Answer my question." I say and he moves his face farther and looks in disbelief. "What question?" "Why did you choose the life of a pirate?" He lets out a laugh and comes back close to me and whispers "The fortune, the bloodlust and the anger of betrayal and vengeance." I shiver and come to terms with the answer "What is the proposition?" I answer with confidence hoping to somewhat get him at a standstill. It kind of does because the hook comes out from under my neck and he graciously touches the tip.

"Same as it was 5 years in the past…the crew would want a story teller." I knew it! Still with my back against the door my foot is propped up against it and full of adrenaline. I laugh it off hoping to humiliate his standards and spit out "I'd rather die!' my foot shoots against wood sending a cracking noise and a hole big enough for me to crawl through. I bend down quickly and as I'm halfway out I feel a tug on my ankle and I quickly get out if it while retrieving my thimble and resume to my feet. No crew member is around so I bolt it to the peak of the ship and crow louder than I have ever heard before.

* * *

**A.N. There you go please rate & review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

**A.N. Here is chapter 10 double digits I have been having occasional writers block but I got this put and I hope you guys enjoy :)**

* * *

Within seconds I hear crows in response that get louder and louder. They found us and were on their way. I turn around and see Hook kick the door open and his face flooded with anger.

"Don't just stand there like a bunch of idiots…get her and bring her to me!" and within seconds they charge my way. Left or right? My inner instincts tell me left and I'm glad they did so I run that way and am closer to the dungeon and Peter. I wonder what he'll think of my acts this time.

"Ello Poppet." I hear and a familiar pirate the one who hauled me over his shoulders appears right in front of me stalling my escape. He grabs my arm and I kick the on spot males hate to be kicked in which sends him kneeling and wincing.

"Wow not good on the resume if you can't handle an army of boys and a teenage girl." I smirk and continue my run and before long I'm at the dungeon doors. I try to twist the knob and I find it locked and hear the charge get louder. I hear footsteps and I instantly with just seconds to spare slide into a barrel clasping my mouth so no one can hear. The charge comes to silence as they look each way while I am watching through a peep hole in the front of the barrel. I clutch my chest with my other hand and sigh in relief that my thimble is still there.

"Where is she?" "Don't know why are you looking at me?" "You had her!" "Oh the captains not going to like this lets keep looking" and I hear footsteps fainter and fainter that is when I pop out. No one is there and I resume trying to get the door open and come to no avail. I begin to think and wonder how I can get it open. Just as I try again I hear a big bang from inside and jump back in shock. After a light hesitation I twist knob and find the door unlocked and slowly walk inside.

Its pitch dark and scary filled with the stench of rotten skeletons, food and other disgusting things almost making me gag. "Peter where are you?" I whisper and look around for him and find a figure that looks like he is looking out the window. I sigh in relief and make my way to him. "Oh my god I was so worried I was hoping you were still on the ship even alive." I gently grab his cheek and turn it to my face but instead of Peter I see a skeleton head with his jaw wide open and a bug crawling out. I step back and gasp and run into something sending the pile it was crashing making a loud noise revealing yet another skeleton. Let out a shriek and walk into a hard chest and arms pulling mine down to they are by the other persons hips. "Sh Wendy it's me Peter." I hear from the familiar and turn around see him staring down on me. I give in and embrace him as tight as I can. "Oh thank God it's you." I say as he strokes my back. "I say the same Wendy." As I look up at him and he leans into me and our lips touch. It has been a long time since I kissed Peter and I feel like this is where I'm meant to be beside him. The kiss I feel goes more passionate and I quickly lose my balance and hear a clash of glass startling me and pulling apart from him. We both look and see the window broken and look out to it. "What was that?" Peter asks.

"Tootles lost control of the slingshot he flung it the other way. Little boys you can't trust them with anything" I hear from John as he crawls up so we can see his face clearly and I clutch his face so hard against my chest. "Oh my god John I'm so glad you are alive. Where is Michael?" "Right back at you sis and as for Michael he is up front ready for his attack waiting to strike and can you please let go I need air to breathe!" I let go and release his head from hanging inside. "Sorry what's the plan?" "Well the crow got us here and the crow will get us ready." "Got it John. Wait Wendy the crow was you?" Peter says as John climbs up so he is above us and looks back at me and I feel my cheeks warm up and flush red. "Yeah I figured if you couldn't I should." He smiles at me as he pulls out his sword and looks at hit. "After all this time it's Hook or me." I look around and see one skeleton has a sword in his hand and my mind goes flowing. I go over and wrench as I pry it out of his cold dead hands and look at the sword. It's not as fancy as Hook and Peter's but it will have to do. "I'll be right behind you like I was 5 years ago." I say "Did you practice in those 5 years?" "A little bit." Then I handle the sword in my grip and strike for the head and Peter blocks. "You have more experience though." "Touché Wendy." He says as there's a bang on the door and it falls down open with Smee standing in front.

"Captain found her!" he cheers as the pirates move out of his way forming an aisle like the ones where brides walk down and Hook at the top of the stairs. "Young love never lasts Wendy just saying. Now as for you Peter proud and insolent youth after all this time of fighting, uncertainty and retrieval prepare to meet thy doom." Peter steps forward and before thinking I cut a rope and piles of gun powder come falling down onto the pirates. "Good form" Peter and Hook say in unison and the fury in their eyes intensify. Is this a love triangle? Eww he is so old! "Dark and sinister man filled with hatred, envy and more…" he lets out a crow and within seconds the lost boys border the ship and the pirate vs. lost boy fight begins.

* * *

**A.N. There you go please rate & review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

* * *

All I hear are shouts and cries surrounding me inward giving me a claustrophobic feeling. In the corners of my eyes I see either Peter or a lost boy, John, Michael or all of them fighting a pirate 3 times their size and winning leaving them badly injured not wanting to kill. Eventually one pirate attacks me and my fighting skills are pretty good until I lose my sword. After that I lose my balance and fall. Once I get hold of it the pirate is ready to kill me with his gun pointed at me. Just as the trigger pulls back a slice gets in the air followed by a sound of a puncture with skin and a wince. I look and see a dart has been lodged in his skin on his bicep and he falls down and behind him with the firing tube in her mouth Tiger Lily.

"Welcome back blue bird." She says with a smile in her face as she helps me up. "Thank you Tiger Lily." I say as I retrieve my sword. "Keep your eye on Hook I can't find him can you?" she asks "No I haven't watch out!" and a large pirate shadows over her and I push her out of the way and get stuck in another one on one battle. In a split second look to my right I see Tiger Lily trapped in a battle of her own. The clashing of our swords is not in sync with the other so there is always sound to be heard. This pirate does not seem to give up and fights harder than ever. Losing air I back up and feel the edge of the ship come in contact with my back. Just as he stabs I move out of the way so he is still in the lunging position while I am on his left side and is somewhat frozen there. I grab a plank of wood from behind me and give him a whack in the back but instead if him falling down the plank of wood cracks in half and the pirate does not move or flinch. He turns around and begins to laugh as faces me.

"Why can't you just fall?" I wine at him. "Because I am not letting a little girl throw me off!" He ends his comment with a smirk and fury lights up in my eyes. The sword is thrown at my face and I miss it by a sliver of an inch and grab it out of the wood and charge at him with a yell. He just stands there but then he breaks out into a run and his back slams into the flag post then I charge towards him in which I don't stop like a raging bull and the swords pin the fabric on his coat to the post and he just stares in shock.

"Once you find your way here to Neverland you never grow old so to you I will always be little to you." I say as I walk away from him.

The scene on the ship is still chaotic with kids and pirates and so far the kids are winning. "Wendy duck!" I hear and do so and when I look up I pirate is sent flying overboard and a rope filled with lost boys on it and the rope comes to a halt by my face. "Thanks boys where is Peter?" "I haven't seen him since he threw that one pirate overboard." Slightly says leaving me astonished. "What about the captain?" "Peter says he is after him now. Why do you ask?" Why did I ask that actually? My mind flows with ideas and I remember one thing about this experience as I would have called it…Hook can't fly. "I have an idea. Keep fighting them as long as they are distracted." and I run off into the battle zone. Surprisingly I don't get killed or wounded probably because I decide to go around when my path to the captain's quarters is blocked by a one on one fight. Going around the ship is much quieter but my plan comes to a brief halt when I realize no stairs are there to guide me up. I look up and see the window has a handle on the outside so I can easily open it but how do I get up? A quick glance to my right and I see a full rope and the blood in my brain boils.

"Thank you mom and dad." I say as I begin to tie the rope to be a lasso. After my brothers and I returned home from Neverland our parents put us in a survival course and self-defence classes that included sword handling just in case we slipped out that window again. I had a love/hate relationship to that but it certainly paid off tonight because I had the rope made into a lasso within 2 minutes. I got up and after 2 failed attempts third times the charm and the rope is around a hook. I press my feet against the ship and next thing you know I'm climbing up and my hand reaches the edge of the window and I pull myself up. The window is clear so I see the captain's quarters stay the same and no one is inside so I pull myself up and climb over the window and expecting to land on the floor with a thud and brace myself but I land on something soft.

I shoot up immediately and somehow I ended up falling onto a recliner that is goldish and brownish with pillows at the front. I get off of it and see everything is still the same as it was before. "Peter are you in here?" I whisper and hear nothing so I guess I'm on my own. Being weaponless all the weapons around me give me temptation but there is one I am wanting. I run to the table, open the box and see the sword still there not a print on it. I hold it and an aroma of power overcomes me and looking into the blade I see my blue eyes, then a flash of grey eyes followed by a flash of green eyes then mine again. I turn around ready to attack but see no one there and I make my way to the large window and look out at the sea. I see a lifeboat thrown into the water and then nothing exciting after that. Although something comes towards the window and when it reaches the window I see Peter. He smiles at me and puts his hand against the window and I do the same. I hold up the sword and his grin grows wider. But then fades as he mouths something I can't make out and flies up. My eyes follow him and worry fills my thoughts and something moves my hair from my back to my shoulders. I feel something glide on my chest I look down and see my thimble and the clip snaps. How? Who?

"There are things you can accomplish with only one hand. This I had to learn in case this day ever came."

* * *

**A.N. There you go please rate & review favorite & follow :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

* * *

My mouth holds back a scream as his hand trails down my arm and again the wrenching thoughts of seduction come to my mind. I know I have to act fast before god knows what else will happen so I grab my sword, turn around and point it at Hook's neck like he did so many times with Peter that just broke my heart. His face shows no fear but a laugh comes up instead of the cry of fear I hoped for.

"Don't point that at me you don't know how to fight with those." "Try me" "No I'll wait." He says as he pushes my sword down but the strength in my arm makes it stay in its position. "Well one thing is that Peter Pan is not here to save his beloved Wendy." Fear overcomes me and he pushes my sword down and steps closer to me. I back up as far as I can until my back is against the window. His hand grasps my throat and brings me up in the air as his Hook glides down my cheek. "Scream my dear and he will come." My mind is going like crazy thinking of a plan and I remember the thought of flying what it takes to fly. I think of Peter just Peter and I could feel myself get lighter or is his grip getting tighter. I'm on glass so the one thing I am told to do can help…scream. It is loud and forceful and even sends rings in my ear and I feel the glass shatter and the grip on my throat get lighter and once the force of the glass is gone I glide out and am in the open air as Hook looks at me in utter shock. "How?" and before I can answer I hear Peter's voice from behind me and his hand entwines with mine "Faith, Trust and Pixie Dust." He says as we just stand there more so float there and stare at Hook. He lost this battle and we flew up up up and away. "This isn't over boy!" Hook shouts and we scan the battle field from up above.

All pirates are tied to a flag post and the boys point their weapons directly at them and we gush in laughter about they're fighting abilities. Then I notice Peter's arm clean of no scrapes at all. "What happened with your arm?" I ask "Tiger Lily gave me healing stew her tribe made and before I found you in the cabin I put on and voila!" He gestures his arm then scoops me in his arms bridal style and spins around in the air me hanging on. "Peter what happens after this?" "Let's just take it one moment at a time." He says as his lips come for mine and mine go for his. The impact leaves me in a blur and Peter lets me go but with the flying I don't fall and the thing that hit us is unclear. "What was that?" he says "I don't know but whatever it was hit pretty hard." Well what hit us was not a canon, a net, a sword wait where are the swords? "Peter do you have your sword?" He looks in his sword holder and shakes his head. "Oh gosh you don't think it was Hook do you?" "No he can't fly. He has no faith, trust and I don't think-"his sentence is cut off when we see something in the distance glowing so we move closer. What we see astounds us Tinkerbelle in a cage.

"Tink" Peter cries and lets her out of the cage and she flies around a bit embracing her freedom. "How long have you been locked in there?" I ask. I remember last time I was here she was jealous because of the feelings we both had for Peter but this time she was nice and even rescued me. She gestures the number one followed by a circle rotation which I catch one easily "A day?" she nods and gets a worried look on her face and points behind me and I see what hit us Hook on a rope. He has both swords but Peter ends up getting one. "Shall we continue boy?" and before you know it Hook on a rope is fighting with a flying Peter. Tink finds her way onto my shoulder and we just float there and watch. Even though he is on a rope and is swinging Hook looks like he has a lead on Peter and what I see next after I hear a cry of pain and an evil laugh frightens me. Blood escapes his midsection and the grin Hook has on his face sends me to a nervous breakdown "NO! STOP!" I shout and cry as Peter flies lower and lower then Hook kicks him and he hauls him over his shoulder. Tink also is shocked with what she has also just seen and I can feel light cries go into my shoulder. I look up and see Hook has placed a wounded Peter in the lookout and with a push off the wood his rope sends him off to circle the ship.

We fly over to the look out and I check everything I remember what to do since I did pay attention in first aid. His cut is very deep but not as fatal since the blood has stopped gushing. But just to be safe I rip off a piece of my dress and Tink helps me wrap it around his midsection. "Wendy" he whispers and I look up and see his eyes flutter then open wide. I feel his forehead and feel his temperature burn up and my hand gently touches his cheek and tears burn up in my eyes. "Peter I could have lost you again." "But you didn't and I'm sorry that Hook still did those things to you. It was somewhat revenge to me but like I said I will always watch over you no matter where you are." The way he put it just sends goose bumps because of course I will have to go home soon and this time I don't know if he will follow.

My hand lets go of his cheek and I stand up to look and see if anything has happened. I look at a shadow of something coming around the corner. My eyes widen in curiosity then fear when I come to the realization and I look ahead and see those green eyes come closer and closer and the grin on his face. The plan to duck is too late because within seconds I am locked in his grasp around my waist, his hand on the rope and flying to the peak of the ship and my screams for Peter make the only sound.

* * *

**A.N. There you go please rate & review favorite & follow :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

* * *

The wind makes the rope move more swiftly and the height of where it is directed to go higher. My screaming has stopped and now I am looking around at the dark ocean and avoiding any eye contact with Hook. My back slams into something when I look into his eyes again and my breathing becomes increasingly rapid my heart begins to race and all the goose bumps and veins on my body appear. I look down and see we are on no lookout but a connector the sail so the boards are not as thick as I hoped for. He slams my back harder into the woods and circles around me with his Hook encircling my neck and his face ever so close to my left ear.

"Now Wendy what happens next? I have the upper hook on Peter now." he somewhat rubs in my face as his breath sticks to my face and the memories of that night when he kidnapped me come back and make me shudder. I let out a stifle breath then answer his question. "Peter is alive and will heal more from his wounds, fly in the air rescue me from you, fight you and when he wins you and your pirates can rot in hell!" I sneer. I am a nice person most of the time to people and I never dreamed of saying those words to anyone. But now they are the only words I have harboured inside of me and I feel this is the perfect time to say those words.

He does that tisk tisk tisk sound with his teeth after my speech and I hear the board creak a bit making me feel more nervous "Try again maybe a bit more of an influence will help you." Hook pulls out his gun and points it at my head pulling back the holster. "That doesn't scare me." I lie and in actuality my insides are screaming like little girls but I tell myself to not show fear. "Maybe this will" he removes the point of the gun from my head and points it to Peter's direction and the sound of the trigger being pulled and the bullet escaping amplifies. It keeps going and going until I hear it hit something and something falling. I force my eyes to get a clearer seeing of what is falling and I see the dark shadow of a muscular boy, older than me by not as much fall behind the sail.

"No!" I shout and cry as I look over the edge "Peter no! You killed him! Go to hell! " tears swell up in my eyes full of grief and anger. Hook is enjoying the sight of seeing me a mess more like a damsel in distress and still does when I attempt to get out of his hold but come to no avail "That was the answer I was looking for. Now let me rejoice." And he shouts over to where the pirates are tied up "PETER PAN IS DEAD!" I hear the pirates cheer and the boys around them grow solemn and lower their hats and stay in silence probably hiding tears which make me realize that he is really gone. Then I realize something in that very moment…I loved him.

I feel a hand go on my cheek and the shivers and tears come back again as the hand motions my head to the left and my blue eyes reflected in his green eyes as they did whenever I had nightmares hoping those grey eyes would return but I would wake up. "And before he left he couldn't even save his Wendy from more terror. "I told you young love never lasts but no one listens to a pirate." He puts the gun in his holster but he is stopped when a rock is flung at his hand making the gun fall onto the ship floor with a great amount of pressure. "What the?" then another rock heads and misses his face by a sliver making some of his long black curly hair swoop.

"Don't think you killed me yet James?" I hear as another rock comes and hits Hook dead on in his hand causing him to wince and lose balance and his hook comes out from the wood and I make a break for it balancing on the beam as he falls over. My feet stay on the beam and my arms got out for extra support and I tell myself to not look down…don't look down. I am almost a clear distance to a lookout when I fall on the beam and I look behind me as Hook is also on the ground grasping my ankle. "Let me go!" I yell and look back at him. "You'll never escape me even if Peter Pan did." That sentence makes me feel joyous inside because now I know Peter is alive and is probably out to save me. I feel something sharp glide down the back of my calf down to my ankle and I wince in pain as I feel something drip along and I look down and see blood. Nothing stops me and my free foot kicks Hook making his grip on my ankle gone and me getting up onto my feet with ease.

The beam is still the same length so I have to keep my balance as I did before. "I'm coming for you!" I hear which makes me turn around to find Hook getting up and eventually standing tall. Still staring I feel my foot slip and then completely lose my balance and fall while screaming. My one hand grabs and as I pull the other one up after coming in contact with my calf it is sticky with blood. I ignore sanitation for now since I have to find out if Peter is actually alive. I look over and see Hook grin over my recent trauma and my hands move one by one closer to the edge. Eventually there is a rope connecting to the sail and I get onto that. I notice the rope is weak so I try to place myself as light as I can and just before I get within 3 feet the rope snaps. I yell as I fall and expecting to hit my back and just die I feel something catch me from under me and when I look to see what it is I see the boy who they thought never grew up but did.

* * *

**A.N. There you go please rate & review favorite & follow :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

* * *

"I-I-I thought you were dead." I say in complete shock as he lands on the surface of the ship and puts me down gently. "If I can live through stabs of a sword I can live through gunshots." He says as I just look up and smile at him. Even in my dreams he never ceases to amaze me. We walk over to where the boys are and all smiles are on their faces and the pirates who were once cheering are now yelling in anger holding restrained movements thanks to them being tied up.  
"Peter!" the boys shout and all go around and hug him while I move out of the way. "You're alive!" the twins say in unison and wipe the tears off each other's faces in true twin fashion. The lost boys have not changed mentally and physically not one bit but that's ok. I like them just the way they are. Including the fact they call me mother. "Yes boys here are things you guys should learn and always remember. First always fake the defeat to the opponent and second be there in time for the rescue." He says as he smiles at me "PETERS GOT A GIRLFRIEND PETERS GOT A GIRLFRIEND." They all chant and my cheeks turn red as dusk appears. He makes his way over to me ignoring the boys and holds my hand but then a look shows up on his face and he lets go of my hand to find blood on his as well. Oh no my cut!

"Wendy what happened?" he asks very concerned "Well when Hook got me from the rope then you were throwing the rocks I escaped and then I fell and he had my ankle and slid his hook down the back of my calf." I say as I look over my shoulder and see the wound not clearing up. Then I look over at Peter and Tiger Lily shows up with not a scratch on her and she gives me what looks like a jar of water. "Put this on your wound it saved Peter." She smiles at me as I kneel down and place the stew on my cut. At first it stings and I bite my lip as hard as I can to hold back a cry of pain as it may indicate to Hook where we are. After a few moments of pain it slowly fades away and when I look at my calf the cut is gone. "Thank you" I say to Tiger Lily and we hug. If I do stay in Neverland for a while it's good to know I will have a girlfriend here. We can do girly things but not the way girls back home would.

Just then I hear a big crash on the wood floor that sends shivers up my spine yet once again. Tiger Lily and I get out of the embrace and just stare. He is crouched on the ground rope in his hand while his other arm hangs low and his black curls hanging over his face. He gets up gracefully and pulls out his sword sending a slicing sound into the air. He just keeps coming back like a pimple. And I really hate pimples.

"NOW we end this!" he says as Peter pulls out his sword and thus begins the probably most anticipated duel since the news broke that Hook was alive after I left. Tiger Lily and I get all the boys off to a corner so they won't be hit but they are headed in that direction so we head off into another corner. Eventually all the boys end up cheering when Peter flies into the air giving Hook the well-deserved dis advantage. A lunge here and there and eventually Hook is balancing on the edge of the ship and next thing you know he is on the plank which gets my mind filled on ideas on how to end this timeless battle once and for all.

"Boys go on the plank but where Hook can't get you and make all the bumps and noises you can to maybe get him overboard." They cheer and run like savages and shake the board causing Hook to lose some of his balance. "Send the boys and your bon isle to do your dirty work Pan! Well that won't be needed anymore!" Hook sneers and he jumps up and down on the board before one jump sends him flying. Literally he is flying. I run over to the edge of the ship and lean somewhat over and almost catch his leg.

"How?" Peter and I scream in unison "Well during that charade a few nights ago we caught Tinkerbelle and had her fairy dust for spare when the battle between the great Peter Pan the boy they said would never grow up were to come." He says as he and Peter resume their battle. I feel so helpless right now and the pain is killing me so I decide to do another rational act of heroism. I look up and see the ropes and all those memories of acing it in gym class came back to me.

"Blue Bird-" Tiger Lily says but is cut off "Wendy. Her name is Wendy." I hear from John again being a know it all "Thank you kind boy Wendy what are you doing?" she continues as I get a firm grip on the rope and begin to climb. I honestly have no idea of a plan but then at the very top I see a canon and my mind sets its goal. "I have an idea keep distracting Hook." I say as I continue climbing. Eventually I reach the canon and see it is already prepped for fire and I see Hook's back towards me a clear target and a match. _Mwah ha ha_

"Hey Codfish!" I shout and light the canon as he turns around and the flame is gone. _What no you have got to be kidding me._ Just then I hear the wood creak and no feeling under me as I fall behind the canon. "Ha Ha Pan your too late!" is all I hear before the rush of an impact and my entire world goes black.

* * *

**A.N. There you go please rate & review favorite & follow :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

* * *

I am surrounded by the colours of the sunrise and the warmth they bring. I sit up and then slowly stand up and examine the damage the fall has caused me. Oddly no cuts or scrapes and my dress went from damaged to looking as it was when I left for school that day, when I kissed my parents good bye, when all this happened. I walk a little more forward and I see Peter walking toward me. Eventually he is inches from my face and his lips meet mine. Once we let go he takes my hand and we fly into the light as we did in many of my dreams and then all I see is white.

"Wendy, Wendy. Can you hear me?" I hear and I slowly begin to open my eyes. I look up to a solid color and look to my left and see the last parent I seen before I was taken. "Mom?" I say as I sit up and she holds me so close and I can feel tears stream down and touch my cheeks. "George she's awake!" she half shouts and cries as I hear footsteps and see my father come up and kneel beside the bed and my mother lets me go. "Wendy Oh my god I thought I'd never see you again!" my father says. "Wait what happened last thing I remembered was falling." My mother and father look at each other and my mother begins.  
'Well while at the gala the news broadcasted showing what looked like a pirate ship fly over Times Square and we knew that it was something affecting us." Then my father adds on "So we left the gala and found the police at our house with the windows shattered and splats of blood and we ran inside and up to your room since that is where the balcony was and found it wide open and the ribbon you wore hanging over the ledge and we knew that Neverland was where you were." "The police called it a kidnapping and had us file a report and we found this." And my dad hands me the note that reads:

**_Mary & George_**  
**_Please excuse the absence of your children as I have them captive on my ship. If you do not contact help you will see them again and if not you will never see them again. Short and sweet is how I keep things especially on children._**  
**_Sincerely: Captain James Hook._**

I give them the note and nod at the question they didn't ask it was true every little bit. "But last thing I remember was falling how did I end up here?" I ask "Your mother and I were in the kitchen when we heard someone walk in and when we had my pepper spray in hand but we heard John and Michael walk in and instantly we were overcome and hugged them and cried. Then we looked up and seen a boy your age carrying you pleading for help saying she's not breathing so we called the live in doctor and we had you up here for the past few hours and now you are awake and here we are." My mom says with a smile.  
"Peter is he here?" I say and they both look at each other with slight smiles on their faces. "Yes he is with the boys downstairs. Sweet boy is he from school?" my mother asks. I laugh it off and say "No Peter is the boy who never grew up." They look at me in complete shock. "Well he did if that's what sets him apart". Nana jumps on the bed and nuzzles herself against my hip. "No I'm not kidding he's Peter Pan!" I shout and get off track "Sorry but he was there and he rescued me and I remember his eyes that's what made me realize it was him." I say my father who never believed in those fairy tales I told my brothers smiled at me "She's right Mary I remember him as well when this first happened." I shoot up straight and automatically wince in pain. I guess that fall did some more damage than I expected. My parents immediately respond and help me up more until I am standing up and out of the bed.

"Can I see him?" I ask "Sure dear I'll get him" my mother says and I stop her "No its ok I'll go." "Are you sure?" "Yes mom" and I make my way out of my room as I notice I am in my blue dress that doesn't have a scratch on it. It takes some time to get down the stairs but eventually I go to the living room and find the boys watching TV like if everything seemed normal. I sit down on the edge of the sofa and they both exit their gaze on the TV and look at me.

"So what happened after I fell?" Michael sits beside me and John turns around in his chair. "Well the battle stopped and we found you bloody and not breathing so we flew you back home while Tiger Lily watched the lost boys." John says "And Hook?" "Nothing yet after the fall he escaped and nothing jumped out of the water to eat him. By the way Peter left if you came down to look for him." John says pointing to the door and I immediately open the door and run out. The driveway is super long so I do have to run a bit in order to catch up to him walking.

"Wait you are not just going to leave are you?" I say once I catch up to him

"I have to I don't belong here and you do Wendy. Hook needs to be finally destroyed and I won't rest until he is." Peter says holding my hand.

"I'll help you."

"No you don't know how many times you could have been killed."

"Same for you. Peter I'm not ready to make the decision whether to stay here or with you in Neverland but again Hook had caused some things that can never be replaced and revenge is something we can accomplish together."

He pulls me in and kisses me as my sentence is finished and now my mind is boiling again and I feel the wanting to make the decision now.

"Young man!" I hear my father shout and the nerves kick in was he watching my kiss.

"Yes Mr. Darling?" Peter answers as we meet him halfway.

"You are welcome to stay with us for a few days and recuperate before something else bad happens. I think my children won't mind and you look like you need some rest." My father says as he smiles at me. "Come on Peter." He says and we head inside.

Before I walk in I notice something in the sky and shivers creep up my spine. He found us once again.

* * *

**A.N. There you go please rate & review favorite & follow :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

* * *

Once we were in the house we all thought we were safe and we couldn't blame our surroundings. My mother was making tea, my father in his office, my brothers watching TV with Peter and me noticing my not thimble on my neck while in the kitchen with my mother.  
"I'll be right back." I say to my mother and I head up the stairs. "Alright dear no rush." She says in my direction and I am already up the stairs. I walk into my room that has been cleaned up from any traumatic memories of the night I was kidnapped. I find my thimble on my night stand and I put it on with ease and feel some comfort come to me and go and sit on my balcony the alone space was just what I needed to sort my mind out.  
I know I have to stay here because once I go to Neverland I am never coming back and only being there for a few days made me homesick. And if Peter goes back I'll never see him again and probably for good this time. Now I can't imagine life without him and I think I love him. I look over the ledge and see Peter walking down the sidewalk.

"Peter!" I shout and he turns around and smiles at me. "Come back I need to talk to you." I say and head back into my room. And hear the balcony door slam behind me and as I turn around to see the door culprit not there I feel an impact against my back and hear a slice in the air as a sword comes up from behind me and is lined up diagonally against my body and a sharp point is digging into my back and the only thing I can do now is scream. Scream but no one heard. The scream I never screamed.

"Make a sound and I will just finish off you and your family right here." Hook says with anger in his voice and I nod and the fear I have had all this time finally shows up in a quick nod and a quiet breath. "Good girl" he says and walks to the balcony and I have to choice but to lead the way. The door shatters open and glass is everywhere as he leads me to the ledge and I see a portal open in the sky and I come clear once I go in I can never go back. He jumps I scream but then we fall onto the concrete of the balcony with a crash and the weight of the sword and his back is gone. I look over and see Hook and Peter fighting not with swords or whatever fighting they do but on the ground wrestling.

Eventually I get the memo to help Peter and he is standing upright again and watching Hook struggle.

"Are you alright?" he asks  
"I'm fine Peter don't worry about me." and I kiss him.

Just then Peter is pushed away from me and on the ground once again clearly struggling on the ground. I get in there and try to lift Hook off of him.

"Let him go you-"I scream as Hook swats me to the side and I slam into the border of the balcony and feel the pain come. I sit upright then a hand goes around my throat while his hook is up in my face an inch from my eye.  
"It's too late now Wendy." I look over and see Peter lying there as he moves so fast and I am inches away from the portal. A flash comes up and knocks him out of the grasp he has on me and Hook is leaning under Peter.  
"Please Pan have mercy." He begs  
"Never have you done so much you don't deserve." Peter sneers back and Hook is tossed into the portal but is still open and Peter approaches no jump.  
"Are you crazy?" I say "Once you go in I can never see you again."

I run up so I'm behind him and he pulls my face towards his and kisses me ever so sweetly.  
"I love you." He whispers and before I can take a grasp on what has happened he follows Hook and falls into the pit.  
"No! Don't leave me!" I scream and then what was once the portal is now the view to the driveway.  
"Wendy what has happened?" "Wendy?" I hear from behind me and with all things that just happened I fall back and my vision goes black.

**_Epilogue (2 weeks later)_**

"Well done once again Wendy. Even with the entire trauma that has happened you still pull excellent work." Mrs. Gabriel says to me while handing back my test which received a 100%. After that day with the portal I stayed home then I went back to school and drowned myself in my studies and friends. "Thank you." I say and head out with Becky, Julie, Farrah and Chad waiting for me.  
"How has it been?" Chad asks  
"Fine actually I've been better though."  
"Honey you were kidnapped by pirates and the boy who saved you just left you." Becky finishes "How can you be fine?"  
"I've faced it before so don't worry about me." I say to Becky as we approach the hallway where we part for next period. I give them all a quick hug then embark on my day.

The rest of the day went by lightning fast and I had to head home. It was first week back and I still was getting glares from everybody so by the time I got to my locker I couldn't handle it and ran out the building just as the bell rang. I ran as far as my feet could take me which was far and I ended up in an alley and just sat down. Peter was gone for good and it was much of a heart break as it was the last time. If not more.

"Girl why are you crying?" I hear from above me and I look up and see those grey eyes that haunted me ever since I was 12."What are you doing here?" I ask but more like sneer as he pulls me up and my face is inches from his. Anger is the only emotion I feel but then lust as he cups my face and kisses me tenderly.  
"To stay with you I love you."  
"I love you to."

* * *

**A.N. That was the end! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, favorites and most of all kept reading:)**


End file.
